Game of Honor
Game of Honor is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis A strange cloaking device becomes the focus of both a Machine Empire attack and the lynchpin of a young martial artist's plan to win a tournament. Will honor prevail over treachery? Plot Out in the woods, Adam is busy fighting off ninjas, who are actually his fellow Rangers and are helping him train for an upcoming Kung Fu tournament. As they spar, Adam finds a strange gear-shaped medallion lying in the dirt and takes it to the Power Chamber for analysis. Billy determines that the medallion is of Machine Empire origin. In their Machine Moon Base, King Mondo is getting ready to launch a fleet of new battleships to invade Earth, with Prince Sprocket as the eager young captain. While Adam continues to train at the beach, Tanya is visited by her ex-boyfriend Shawn and his new girlfriend Veronica. The reunion is tense as Shawn boasts that when he unleashes his secret weapon at the tournament, everybody will be so impressed that they'll be making him a Power Ranger. Tanya argues that Adam's honor is his own secret weapon. Elsewhere in the forest, Bulk and Skull are on an assignment to investigate the disappearance of the trees. When they find another medallion, they are met with Cogs led by Admiral Abominator and are thrown in a makeshift brig. Billy calls his friends to reveal that the medallion is actually a cloaking device that can turn objects invisible, and he suspects that there are more of them. A scan of the forest reveals the hidden battleships, and also Bulk and Skull being held by Cogs. The Zeo Rangers morph to free the pair while Billy fires a disrupter blast to destroy the cloaking field and the battleships. As for Admiral Abominator, the Zeo Megabattlezord destroys him. Meanwhile, Shawn has found one of the medallions for himself and is planning to use it to win the tournament. When he finally faces Adam, however, he has a change of heart and chooses to fight without it. Adam defeats Shawn and wins, and Shawn apologizes for his previous arrogance. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Admiral Abominator (voice) *Rio Dekin as Shawn *Charity Hill as Veronica Notes *Previous draft titles for this episode were "Good Guys Wear Green" and "Enter the Tiger". *The plateau that Adam trains on top of at the beach is the same one that Tanya included in her music video in the previous episode. *This marks the return (and final appearances) of Shawn and Veronica (the latter appeared in the last season's "Stop the Hate Master"). Shawn makes peace with Tanya and the two decide to remain friends. Veronica, however, disappears after Adam wins the match. *The fight between Adam and Shawn is shown in Power Rangers Funniest Moments and is played to the song Here Comes the Power Again. *When Bulk and Skull are captured, Skull begins playing a harmonica, much to Bulk's annoyance. He says "Do us both a favor and stick to the piano!" which refers to the events of "Instrument Of Destruction". Errors *Queen Machina refers to Prince Sprocket as their "first-built son." However, it is revealed later that Prince Gasket is the true "first-built son." *Surely even if Shawn had used the "secret weapon", he would have gotten disqualified anyway. Song *Here Comes the Power Again (Brief instrumental) *Enemies Beware *5-4-1 (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode